Symmetrical Emptiness
by TheBadHatter
Summary: Follows Kid and Chrona as they deal with their own personal demons. It's in the same spirit as "Daughterless Father" but it's not a sequel; just takes place in the same timeline. One-Shot.


**Symmetrical Emptiness**

It had been a little over half a year since the Kissin was destroyed and everyone was saved from total destruction. Chrona, still feeling horribly guilty over what she had done, is sitting in her chambers at the DWMA basement. She felt worse that Dr. Stein, Marie, and Shinigami had all forgiven her and even allowed Chrona to continue to attend classes.

Death the Kid, being aware of the situation, feels that Maka shouldn't be the only one trying to reach out to Chrona. So he decided to help the situation by getting to know Chrona better.

"Hello Chona. It's me, Kid. Is it okay if I come in?"

Chrona looked at the door hesitantly and stuttered, "Um, sure…"

It wasn't until Kid walked into Chrona's bedroom that he realized that he didn't have anything to talk about really. So he just cut right to the chase.

"Look Chrona… I know that what you did was wrong, but I do hope you know that you've done more than enough to make up for it."

"B-But Ragnorak died because of me! If only I had sat down and did nothing from the very beginning then nobody would have been hurt!"

Kid looked at Chrona remorsefully; the feeling of guilt washing over him because he honestly forgot about the loss of her weapon after the fight with Medusa.

"Even though he always picked on you, I guess he always did look out for you as well in his own way."

Chrona nodded slowly.

Then she turned her head and asked, "Kid, what's it like… having a father?"

This question took Kid completely by surprise, and was almost unsure if he heard correctly.

Kid musters, "I'm sorry can you say that again?"

Chrona continues, "I guess I'm asking, what's it like having two loving people who care about you, raise you?"

Kid wording what he said as carefully as possible answered, "I'm not sure if I know how to answer that Chrona; either way it was only my father who raised me."

"Re-Really?" Chrona asked in shock.

Though Kid didn't want to delve too much deeper into the subject, he felt that he'd have to in order for Chrona to feel comfortable around him.

"Yeah, when I was born my mother, apparently, panicked and left me in my father's care."

"A-And that's what they told you," Chrona questioned.

"Yes," Kid answered not liking where the conversation was headed.

"Have… Have you ever tried looking for her?"

Trying his best to keep his composure, Kid nodded his head and said, "I asked my father a number about her. What did she look like? Where did she grow up? Things like that, but he never gave me a straight answer…"

Death the Kid had come to help Chrona, and somehow it became a confessional. With Kid being the one letting all of his unexpressed emotions, and Chrona trying her best to comfort him.

"What would you do if you ever saw your dad?" Kid asked.

Chrona contemplated the question for a minute before saying, "I think I would ask him a hundred _whys_."

Initially confused by her answer, Kid then understood. Chrona would ask things like,

_Why did you leave?_

_Why didn't you look for me?_

_Why didn't you come back?_

Kid immediately understood, and chuckled at the fact that he would probably do the exact same thing.

"Come on," Kid stated as he motioned for Chrona, "There's class today and I don't think you want to be late for Stein's class."

Chrona smiled and responded, "Okay, let me just get my things."

As the two were on their way to the doctor's classroom Kid began to think and asked, "With all of the things that scare you Chrona, haven't you ever been afraid of Dr. Srein?"

Chrona looked at the young shinigami quizzically and answered, "I don't know… I guess I just feel comfortable around him."

"Hmm," Kid pondered.

**So this is my 2****nd**** attempt at doing a serious story. It's kind of in the same timeline as "Daughterless Father" but it is in no means a sequel. Hope you enjoyed it! Please favorite and/or review so that I can get better! Thank you for reading! ~Traffic9991 **


End file.
